pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of the Core Part 2
Previous: Ghost of the Core Whoever stood in the front was a much more clean-cut sort. He grinned, his fingers tracing over the edge of his open jacket as he approached Rhys from the other side of the street. To Rhys's surprise, no one else on the other sides of the street seemed at all interested in what was going on. Not even the ones coming out of the airport, though they were a bit farther away now. As the AllSeers came a bit closer, their front man's grinning face began to dissipate. He looked off to Rhys's side, and his expression went to grim surprise. Rhys cocked an eyebrow at this, and looked off to his side, seeing nothing. As he looked back at the front man, his subordinates gave him an odd looked as he stopped cold in his tracks. Girl: You okay, Ringo? Ringo: Who the hell are you? went back to Rhys. Chrissy: His name is Rhys, and he- Ringo: Shut up Chrissy! No one's talking to you! a finger at Chrissy, and she did just that. Just then, all of them could hear a very loud, and very fast motorcycle coming straight for the three teenagers in the street. All of them flinched and jumped out of the way as a helmeted cycle rider came through their little clique. All of them sprawled around, some of them landing on their asses. The cyclist's tires screeched to a halt as the bike's tires strafed to their sides. The bike was gigantic, it was one of those futuristic bikes you'd see in cyberpunk animes or post-apocalyptic thrillers from deadbeat movie-makers. It was black with a gigantic engine in the middle, and solid ebony frame covering the entire over-sized body. The rider, clad in a black leather jacket, and a gray helmet almost covered in strange bumperstickers. Ringo: What the hell is wrong with you! back up to his feet, clenching his fists, anger very visible in his eyes toward the rider. Are you trying to kill us?! The rider's helmet turned to him and while it was impossible to see the rider's face, Rhys could tell there was great contemplation going on underneath it all. After a moment of silence, Ringo brought out his pokeball and threw it toward the biker. Ringo: Alright, I've had it! Go Doublade! Out of his pokeball came the double bladed ghost pokemon, and it gazed at the rider, who pulled a pokeball out and threw it into the street. A Glaceon appeared from the pokeball, and the rider put the kickstand down to stand against Ringo. That was when she took off her helmet, and spoke. Rider: Glaceon! Icy Wind, now! shorter, black hair flowed close to her green eyes. She took no notice as her eyes were fixed onto Ringo, seeming to glare at him, unblinking. Rhys couldn't help but stare at the girl, then gaze back at her beautiful Eevee-evolved pokemon in awe. He could tell that Ringo had about the same reaction, only more out of dread. Ringo: Doublade! Attack Stance and fury cutter! Go! The two pokemon attacked at once! The Doublade unsheathed both its swords and spun straight for the Glaceon, but its gaping maw blew forth a horrendous icy wind! The wind blew the Doublade off course, and caused its blade to skid sparks off of the asphalt. Ringo: Damn! Doublade shake it off! Pursuit! Now!!! Rider: Ice Fang... Just as the Doublade struck the Glaceon with its sword, the ice pokemon had a minimal reaction to the damage. Instantly the Glaceon's fangs latched onto the other sword sticking outward from the Doublade's strike. He blew an extreme blast of ice from his mouth onto the steel ghost, freezing it into a solid mass of ice. Ringo: What?! NO! That's ridiculous! Rider: I'd imagine you'll need to take Doublade to the Pokemon Center right away. Get out of here, now. If I see you, or your so-called "Allseers" around here again, you should be expecting another visit from me. Now get the hell out of my sight! Be a good lapdog and go back to Thomas, tell him Alex is ready to bring him down, now! Ringo stared at her, both terrified and enraged to the very max, but there was nothing he could do at that moment. This woman outclassed him in every single way, and he could only imagine that Glaceon could take down whatever he had. He returned Doublade back to his pokeball, and looked at the other Allseers with him. Ringo: Let's go! Now! left, Chrissy and the others close behind him as he walked away. That was when Alex looked over toward Rhys, then looked down at his luggage. She walked over to her bike and put back on her helmet as she mounted her cycle. She paused once more, glancing over back toward him. Alex: Welcome to Lithium. As he nodded, she kickstarted her cycle, and rode off into the night. Ghost of the Core Part 3 Category:Pokemon Spirit and Ghost Category:Rinji Category:Stories